Her Knight in Shining Armor
by luvisintheair46
Summary: Lily meets a stag and tells him everything about her.


Her Knight in Shining Armor

By luvisintheair46

Lily Evans sat by the dazzling lake, arms around her legs. She had never felt so alone. She desperately wanted someone to talk to, someone she could trust. She could always tell Alice, but she didn't really want to get up. She decided she would just stay there, listening to the sounds of the forest. It was very peaceful, with the sun setting and the lake glistening. She loved coming out here in the evenings, it gave her time to think, relax, and not worry about anything.

Lily heard a twig snap and looked into the forest. For a moment all she could see was dark mist and trees, but suddenly a dashing white stag came out, making her heart go a mile a minute. With a small gasp she got up, and took a few steps back.

The stag gave her a funny look and then took a few steps forward. Gently and slowly he made his way toward her, not taking his eyes off her. They were the most amazing shade of hazel, and she lost herself in them until she realized with a start that he was right in front of her.

She froze in fear, wondering what the stag would do to her. Then, cautiously, she stuck her hand out and waited. The stag bent down and licked her hand. With a small giggle she pulled her hand back, and petted him between his antlers.

He closed his eyes lazily, looking very content with the situation. Lily gave another little giggle and sat back down on the grass. The stag lay down next to her, and she gave a little sigh.

"I wish you were human. I need someone to talk to. I mean, it's not like I don't have any friends, or something," she added hastily. The stag gave her a funny look and she kept going.

"I mean, well, you're a stag, for Merlin sake! I'm not supposed to be talking to wild animals. Well, I guess you're not that wild. But still!" she protest.

But despite her protest, she found herself telling the stag everything about her. About her sister Petunia, about her first day of magic school, and even James Potter.

"I mean, he is such an immature git! He's always hexing people, pulling pranks, and being obnoxious! I just can't stand him. But between you and me, he is a little hot. I guess," she admitted. The stag raised an eyebrow.  
"You're adorable too, but James is hot. OMG" she suddenly screamed. The stag looked at her in panic. "I just called him James!" she uttered, looking ashamed.

The stag gave something that sounded suspiciously like a snort of amusement. Lily looked at him with a small scowl, and growled, "What are you laughing at?"

The stag looked even more amused at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Ok, ok, I will admit, that was a little funny. But now I have to get back before they lock me out." With that she gave him a small pat on the head and stood back up. She turned around and headed back to the castle.

Suddenly, she turned around, and saw the stag staring at her. "Same time tomorrow, ok?" she yelled out to the stag. It gave her a little nod and she went into the castle.

For the next couple of weeks, the stag and the girl met. Slowly, she began telling the stag about her feelings for James.

"And what was crazy was that I actually called him by his first name. And he didn't even notice. Maybe, he doesn't like me anymore…" she trailed off wistfully. The stag shook his head and gave her a piercing look. By now she knew that he meant that she was wrong and that he still liked her.

"I mean, it's not like I like him or anything," she said hurriedly, but it sounded like she was just trying to convince herself. The stag cocked his head a little. He always knew when she was lying.

"Ok, maybe I like him, a little," she admitted. "But even if he asked me out, I'd still say no. I just wish he would be more mature. He's Head Boy, for Merlin sake!" she told the stag. But looking back, she couldn't remember the last time he pulled a prank. Or asked her out. In fact, he had even been helping some first years with their Transfiguration homework.

"Okay, so maybe he has matured. But I wish he would stop pulling so many pranks on the Slytherins. I mean, they are getting so old." The stag looked appalled and she laughed.

"Ok, they aren't. In fact, I kind of like them. They are quite funny, sometimes. But you tell this to no one," she said threateningly. The stag gave another snort and Lily relaxed. Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking right."

She gave a small sigh and looked back over the lake.

"It's just that, I'm running out of reasons for not liking him. He's so nice now, and courteous, and understanding. It is so weird, but, I really like him this way. He's like a guy I would want to date. I just, I don't know if he still wants me or not," she said. But before the stag could reprimand her, she got up and bid him goodnight.

* * *

The next evening Lily was heading down to the lake when she heard a low growl coming out of the forest. She watched in horror as a giant dog came bounding out of the forest and ran towards her stag. 

The giant beast gave a huge lunge and attacked the stag. Lily screamed but knew she couldn't do anything. They were rolling around, each one fighting to the last tooth.

Lily screamed again. She didn't want the stag to get hurt. He was one of her best friend.

"Don't scream, they won't actually hurt each other," an amused voice said behind Lily. With a soft gasp she turned around to see Remus Lupin looking at the fighting couple with amusement and scorn.

Lily looked at the couple as well before turning back around and asking, "How do you know them?"

Remus looked a bit nervous but said, "Oh, I see them around all the time. They fight non stop. But the stag always wins," he said with a little smirk. The oversized dog looked up and growled, but returned to the fight moments later.

Lily looked at them for a few more moments before turning back to Remus.

"Yeah, the stag is so nice. He and I have been talking for weeks now. It's almost like he's human," she said. The smirk on his face grew bigger and he looked at her in amusement.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded angrily.

Remus just looked at her for a second before saying, "Nothing, just, well, nothing" he said breezily before excusing himself and heading back up to the castle.

Lily stared after him for a moment, disturbed, before she realized that the noise from the fight had stopped. She whipped around and saw no one was there. She scanned around the grounds, but found no one. Suddenly, out of no where, James Potter and Sirius Black jumped out at her.

"Lily flower!" Sirius exclaimed jovially.

"Lily," James greeted. Lily looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"James. Sirius," she said back. She looked around again and turned back to them. "Where did the stag and dog go?"

James and Sirius exchanged a glance before looking back at her and smiling.

"No clue" they said together. Sirius gave her a devilish look and said, "But that dog was totally winning! Did you see what he did? He was way cooler than that old stag." James looked like he was going to rebuke, but Lily was faster.

"No way. The stag was totally winning. He is way cooler than that mutt could ever be," she finished with a smirk. James was practically glowing. Sirius muttered something and then headed up to the castle.

James smiled. Lily thought she would fall over just looking at it. She was practically melting. Lily smile back, but quickly stopped. What was she doing, flirting with James Potter?

"Well, I'm gonna head back up as well. Wanna come?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for the stag to come back. He and I are like best friends now. So I guess I'll just see you around," she replied. He nodded and started jogging towards the castle. Lily watched him until he disappeared and sat on her spot by the lake.

After a few minutes, the stag came and lay down by Lily.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that the beautiful red haired girl showed up at the lake, crying her eyes out. The stag came out and nudged her hand. She looked up and gave the stag a watery smile before bawling again. She buried her head in his back and wailed for a few minutes. 

She finally sat back up and looked at the stag. He looked at her expectantly, wondering what had caused her so much pain. She gave a little sniffle and said,

"Well, you're probably wondering why I'm crying, huh? Well, I got this letter this morning. It was from the Ministry. They told me, they told me…" she couldn't go on. The stag nuzzled her hand and she took a deep breath.

"Well, my parents, they were murdered yesterday, by Voldemort," she cried, lying back down on the stags back.

They stayed like that for a minute before she suddenly sat up, tears streaming down her face, and screamed, "Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" She was heart broken. What happened to her life?

"Oh no, the poor mudbloods parents died. Boo hoo" a snide voice teased her behind them. Lily looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy and Avery behind them.

Lily's temper snapped. "Shut the hell up Malfoy. I don't need this right now. Go get your little Death Eater friends and terrorize someone else's life."

Malfoy's face turned red and he grabbed her arm. But the stag rose, and kicked him right in the face. Malfoy stumbled back, clutching his now broken nose and cursed. Lily gave him a vivacious smile and kicked him also. Malfoy sank to the ground, howling.

Lily smirked at him and turned back to Avery and her stag. To her horror the stag was bound and Avery was torturing it. Lily ran over and attacked him. Avery held her back and hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. Unbearable pain came over her and she shrieked.

Suddenly it stopped and she heard a yell. She looked up and saw Avery and James dueling. James finally managed to stun him and bound him. Lily looked around for the stag, but only found the ropes that held him.

She looked back up at James, who looked as bad as she felt. She had a sudden suspicion. She looked back at the ropes. What if James was the stag? He looked he had just been tortured. The stag had been tortured moments earlier. He was never there when the stag was. He appeared right after the stag left weeks earlier.

James looked down at her. "Come on; let's get you to the Hospital Wing. You've just been tortured."

"So have you" she said, getting up. She bound and gagged Malfoy, who was still in pain. After stunning him, they both took them up to the Headmasters office.

"What do you mean, I've just been tortured. I just happened to come by and saw you and that stag. It was the stag that was tortured," James said as they headed up.

"No James, you are the stag. Don't even argue with me, I know I'm right. That's how you and Sirius stay with Remus when he transforms. You stay with him as animagus," Lily realized. James looked at her for a moment, then said,

"Please don't tell anyone. We are kind of, um… illegal animagus, so if anyone finds out, we are in deep trouble."

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. But, thanks for saving me. You know, back there. I'm not sure if I could have held on," she said awkwardly.

He nodded. "No problem. I'm sorry about your parents. And that Malfoy and Avery had to make fun of you for it." He looked bitterly at the pair. Lily laid a hand on his arm.

"It's ok. I mean, I didn't really expect it, but you know, being a muggle born, it was bound to happen soon enough. I just thought…" she trailed off, a tear making its way down her face. James stopped and took her head in his hands. He gently wiped the tear off with his thumb and looked straight into her emerald green eyes.

"It will be ok. Cause they never really leave you, they're always right here, in your heart," he said, taking her small hand and placing it over her heart. Lily looked into his eyes and gave a watery thank you.

She burst out crying, and leaned her head against James chest. He hugged her tightly and she let it all out, crying for at least another hour. When her crying finally died down, he stroked her hair and let go of her.

She gave a sniff, but got Malfoy and started towards the Headmasters office again. James followed behind her with Avery.

* * *

After dropping off the pair to a very surprised Dumbledore and telling their story, they were dismissed to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfry fixed them up, but insisted that they stay over night. 

They both crawled in their respective beds, and lay down. But neither could sleep. A few minutes passed, when Lily asked, "James, can I come sleep in your bed?" James nodded and scooted over. Lily came over and crawled in his bed. He tentatively put his arms around her and she scooted back into him.

They lay like that for a while, when Lily suddenly flipped around. She snuggled into his chest. He lay his head down on her head, smelling her hair. She looked up, and, in the spur of the moment, kissed a very surprised James Potter.

This was the best kiss she had ever had. It was all the words they had yelled at each other, all the glares they had exchanged, all the horrible things they said about each other. But it was the hidden love, the pent up lust, and the best thing both had ever experienced.

They pulled apart either minutes or hours later, they did not know. But they were both breathing heavily, looking at each other surprised.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized, not sure what to say. James gave a little laugh, and said,

"You've just given me the best kiss of my life, and you apologize? You are one crazy woman, Lily Evans," James said, giving her another kiss. Lily gave a soft laugh and said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you wanted me too. You're so different this year, and I didn't know if you go t over me or something."

James looked incredulous. "Me, James Potter, get over the magnificent Lily Evans? Are you crazy? I will never, ever give you up," he said. She gave him a smile, and they settled down, and finally went to sleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up. She felt incredibly warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw James Potter holding her tightly. The events of last night came back to her, and she gave a little sigh of happiness. They were finally together.

James stirred and woke up. He looked at her, and a huge smile came across his face. Lily grinned cheekily and kissed him. They broke apart minutes later, and went back to snuggling. For the moment, everything was ok.

Voldemort might be out to get her. The wizarding world was going into a state of panic. But she had James. And together, everything would turn out alright.

He was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry it took so long, but the first day at school was yesterday, and it took forever. So thanks again, and please review.

luvisintheair46


End file.
